With the emergence of many autonomously operated spaced vehicles, such as robots and UAV′ there is an ever increasing need to cut down on timescales of recognition means (filtering, corrections, & calibration) and general image processing. For remotely controlled aircrafts the sensory system need to be changed to reduce the latencies of recognition and tracking. Computer processing and sensing latencies need also to be drastically reduced.
New recommence satellites need to increase their onboard intelligence for autonomous operations by decreasing time in their sensory radiometric corrections/calibration for immediate recognition of moving objects and targets. Reductions in times for electro optical calibration along with increase in onboard decision making process will also reduce manpower personnel to manage them. A robotic operated air vehicle capable of performing radiometric corrections and environmental calibrations will eliminate the need to transfer video data to ground stations and thus reduce command and telemetry large bandwidth requirements (command and telemetry). This means drastic reductions of size and power and elimination of image processing latencies.
For any reconnaissance airborne vehicle, the time to recognize an object and the time to respond to that stimulus is critical. This means drastic time reductions in corrections and calibration of its sensing systems. Ideally, an autonomous system has to immediately adjust to the presence environment conditions, and recognize and track what is told to recognize and track.
For such a system capable of delivering these goals, it needs to mimic human brain activity. A human brain does not solve equations for recognition. Human eye does not solve complex problems to adjust and see objects. Infested it has the capability to associate sensor inputs to an address to the memory cells and read the necessary information. This is the case for almost all human activity to obtain information such as recognition, decision making, prediction (based upon the previous experiences) and a plan.
According to the visionary electrical engineer, Jeff Hawkins author of the book On Intelligence “The human intelligence is rooted in the brain's ability to access memories rather than in its ability to process new data”. This invention provides the following:                Achieve a dramatic reduction of timescales for on-orbit IR radiometric system based imperfections, sensor calibrations and IR signal filtering.        Dramatically reduce on-orbit checkout of E-O systems within a frame time periods.                    New concepts for calibration that might include compensating for FPA temperature instabilities.                            Provides for many point temperature non-uniformity corrections instead of a two-point non-uniformity correction (NUC).                                                